


Rumble Rumble Roll 轰轰隆

by jojo_joe



Series: Bang Bang Bong [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, These are all ineffable
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 亚茨拉菲尔字面意义地给克鲁利带来了一份爆炸性惊喜。





	Rumble Rumble Roll 轰轰隆

Send my love a letterbomb, and visit me in hell❤

——Green Day·Homecoming

古往今来，从东到西，由蒙昧跨入文明，人类一直是迷信的。他们总会相信一些毫无来由的玩意儿，以讹传讹然后奉为神明。

他们认为海洋有主宰者，森林有守护神，山有生命，树有生命，电视里有个媒体女神，就连厨房都会住着慈眉善目的老爷子，要是你敢在煎牛排时用白胡椒粉而不是现磨胡椒粒，他就会炸了灶台以示抗议（令人惊讶的是，人类竟然猜对了其中几点）。

“真的不怪我。”亚茨拉菲尔又一次差点把克鲁利的公寓轰出一个洞时，他灰头土脸地抗议，鼻尖上还有一团黑，“是灶神搞的鬼。你知道吗，东方的人都信那玩意儿……”

警笛声由远而近。

“而警察相信这里有恐怖分子搞人肉炸弹。”克鲁利重重叹口气，然后打了个响指。

人类的信仰向来毫无逻辑，因为除了天启四骑士，真正的神明才懒得来人间转悠，祂只会把自己关在小黑屋自闭地打牌。

但是俗话说环境造人——只要在异乡待得够久，你就会开始相信那些都市传说，甚至配合着参与其中。作为一位长期驻扎苏活区的过气商人，亚茨拉菲尔的参与度可是非常之高。

比方说现在，克鲁利就在十字路口遇到了这只恶魔。

“要和我做个交易吗，甜心？”亚茨在光线无法抵达的死胡同深处念念叨叨，不知道为什么坐在了绿色垃圾桶里，那个姿势看起来竟然还有些该死的舒服。恶魔深吸一口气，月光下的浅色眼睛泛出异样的光芒，原本圆润无害的轮廓也被勾勒得阴郁而诡谲，“用你的灵魂作为代价，我可以满足你的一切……”

“二十分钟十五镑，一口价。”站在他对面的女人说，顺便裹紧了她的人造皮草大褂。

克鲁利咳嗽了一声。

“哦，那算了。”亚茨说，“你走吧，我要和那边的先生说话。”

“这里是我的地盘。”口红都涂得出了框的女人回击，自以为含情脉脉地瞥了克鲁利一眼，“要走也是你走，知道吗，你个醉鬼？那位先生留下。”

克鲁利则认为这种事情上，他还是有选择权的。

“那位先生跟他走。”他说。

“这简直让我回想起王尔德当道的英国。”亚茨拉菲尔亦步亦趋跟在克鲁利后面，没打理的卷发随风快乐地乱翘。他离开前背起了垃圾桶边的一只袋子，外观像琴盒，但内容物光看起来就分量不轻，说不定是大中小提琴三件套甩卖套组（电吉他还不够，他又打算用古典乐祸害人类的耳朵吗）。

“你最好消停点吧。”克鲁利说，“又是诱惑之夜？你明明早就不用向地狱汇报业绩了。”

“顺道而已，我得找点乐子。”亚茨瘪起嘴，那双眼睛看起来又只是可怜巴巴的下垂眼了，“你又不理我，我只能去祸害别人。”

“原来你是想祸害我，那我更不能理你了。”克鲁利坐进车里，亚茨非常自然地跟了进来，“怎么了？”

“我拿到了一个东西，正准备——”亚茨把那个长条形的玩意费劲地拖进了车里，拉开软袋的拉链。月光朦胧，寒光一闪。

里面装着一只现代特工电影里才会出现的提箱，它的边缘闪烁着金属特有的冷冷光芒。按照正常故事线的发展，它会被打开，露出一管装着蓝色荧光液体的注射器，一只红色的按钮，或者简单粗暴地堆满军火。但介于是亚茨拉菲尔拿到了它，这一次的家伙显然比上述的那些更具……爆炸性。

“等一下，等一下。停。”克鲁利一眼就看见了上面的放射标识，登时觉得头皮发炸，“你从哪里弄来的？”

“圣詹姆斯公园。”恶魔无辜地说，“因为你不愿意陪我，所以我落单了。”

这句话乍一听无厘头，实则逻辑丝丝入扣——每个人都知道，若想在伦敦进行秘密会晤，首选地一定也必须得是圣詹姆斯公园，据说连那里的鸭子都已经习惯被特工们喂养。

但显然，前往这里也存在一定的弊端。只要你看起来是孤身一人，还打算读会儿报纸，就一定会被当作潜在的接头目标。

亚茨百坐在长椅上无聊赖地晃脚。克鲁利正在八个街区之外全心全意地赖床，那股起床气光是站在楼底都能感觉到，以至于有个老太太一直以为是家里的炖菜烧糊了。亚茨虽然脑子有点坑，但最基本的求生欲还是有的。他还年轻，他还没尝试过鲱鱼罐头，他不想刚活六千年就翘辫子。

一张报纸飘到了亚茨的脚边。他兴致缺缺地瞥了一眼，封面照片又是那个声嘶力竭、头发像玉米须子*的白种男人。介于英国的首相这几个月也成了疯癫颠的玉米须*，重重巧合让恶魔不得不反省这是否是强行阻止世界末日的副作用之一（“不，”克鲁利在很久之后才解释，“因为亚当那时候刚学到俄国历史，赫鲁晓夫认为‘玉米的奇迹效应无疑是解决问题的良药’。他在课上打瞌睡了，只听进去一半。”）。

亚茨用鞋尖翻动报纸，今天的头条是“土耳其在叙利亚入侵期间，挟持了50枚美国的核弹‘作为人质’*”。

随他们折腾吧，反正战争早就在塔德菲尔德被敌基督弄到灰飞烟灭了。还能打起来不成。他蔫巴巴地思考着，准备站起来去买支冰淇淋。

一只手在这时凭空出现，它拍了拍恶魔的肩膀，将亚茨摁了回去。

“搞什么？！”他骂。

站在他身后的男人很年轻，一头炒面似的头发，脸上还能看见粉刺留下的疤。他似乎很紧张，拼命吞咽着，盯着亚茨就像盯着最后一根救命稻草，但后者总觉得他想要生吞了自己。“为什么鸭子有耳朵，恐龙没耳朵？”他问，像是期待亚茨能给他变出只鸭子。

“因为乌鸦才像写字台*。”亚茨拉菲尔张口就来。和克鲁利不同，他对付这种脑回路错位的家伙格外有一套，因为亚茨会将心比心。只要表现得比他们还疯，你就一定能吓跑他们。

谁曾想，这位年轻人竟然眼睛一亮，一屁股在亚茨身边坐下来了。

“可算找到你了，你藏得还真隐蔽。”他长舒一口气，“我都以为接头对象被暗杀了。”

“也不是没可能哈。”恶魔嘟嘟囔囔，开始玩自己的拇指。

“长话短说，这一次的任务代号是‘万圣节捣蛋’，你要做一趟护送任务。土耳其扣押了美国的五十颗——”

“这事报社早就知道了，你是不是通知得太晚了点？”

“不，还有后续！根据可靠情报，”年轻特工慌忙制止又想离开的恶魔，“其实土耳其也找不到那些核弹头，它们就像是——凭空消失。”

亚茨和地狱闹崩后彻底不需要写文书报告了，所以他对这事儿一点不感兴趣，但是年轻人类死死攥着他。手劲可真大，恶魔被捏得龇牙咧嘴，反倒像是个挺诡异的笑脸。

“战术核弹头体积小，在局势不稳定的情况下相当容易被转移，美国的基地很可能早就被渗透了。相关情报告诉我们有一批‘糖果’ ……”

消失的核弹，这故事听起来有点耳熟啊。亚茨戴着柔和甜蜜的笑容面具，直接走神了。

“这还是没能解释你是怎么拿到了其中的一颗核弹头。”克鲁利眉头越皱越紧。

“我也不知道啊。”恶魔叫屈，一激动就能听见他嗓子里咩咩的喉音，“等反应过来的时候，我已经站在一辆吉普车边了，后备箱开着，我还拿着一串车钥匙。旁边的人换成了一个戴头巾表情特严肃的家伙，水池里有一具穿西装的浮尸。”

克鲁利沉思着，迅速从层层盲点中抓住了最不关键的那一点。“但你又不会开车。”

“所以那个人说‘开车，等到了目的地，我给你他们开价的双倍’的时候，”亚茨颇为愤慨地抱住怀里的大家伙，“我直接把车钥匙给他了。要开自己开，那个家伙竟然命令我！”

“他干了什么？”

“他把特别粗鲁地钥匙抓走了，像是生怕我反悔，还没一个寻常恶魔礼貌……唔，其实我也不知道发生了什么？反正那个家伙忘了关上后备箱，开得也太快了，没八百米就在小路上爆了胎。”

克鲁利早就知道这头笑眉笑眼的黑绵羊不好惹，但是经历过近期的种种事件后，他开始严肃思考亚茨拉菲尔也许并非害群之马的典范——他根本就是死神来了系列的灵感来源。

亚茨完全没察觉天使的头脑风暴，还在兴致勃勃地说教。“……所以我告诉你没事别老急刹，亲爱的。他的车一头撞树上了，后备箱里的东西全都甩了出来。”

克鲁利不知道车头怎么样，反正他越听头越疼，并迅速否定了自己先前的结论。比起给人类带去折断的肋骨与脑震荡，亚茨拉菲尔显然更擅长给树木带去灭顶之灾。

等等。到了这个份上，天使总算找到了正确的盲点。

“甩了出来？”他问，“后备箱的东西？”

“就是这个玩意儿，”亚茨骄傲地拍拍手里的箱子，把金属表壳拍得啪啪响，拍一下天使也跟着一缩脖子，“砸了好大一个坑。你真该看看，克鲁利！上一次我们看见那么大的撞击坑是什么时候？恐龙灭绝的那几天绝对算一次，遮天蔽日的烟尘——”

“然后呢？”克鲁利赶紧截断了恶魔对往昔峥嵘岁月的回忆。

“等我走过去的时候，车里的男人已经成了一具骷髅，手臂抬在耳朵边，好像之前在打电话……真奇怪。包裹躺在地上，我就把它捡走了。”

“它没爆炸？”

“你看它像炸过的样子吗？”亚茨把手里的箱子怼到了克鲁利的鼻子底下，“好得和新的一样。”

“离我远一点。”克鲁利都快贴上了车窗玻璃，“我一点都不想知道天使…或者恶魔遭受核辐射会变成什么样子。”

与此同时，六尺之下。地狱正在热热闹闹地开大会。

“还好我上去了一趟。我就知道亚茨拉菲尔会捅一堆幺蛾子，”哈斯塔扯着嗓子力压群雄，“那个小崽子竟然学会和人类做生意了！”

“什么叫做生意？”一个圆溜溜的小怪物举手问。

“拉丁语，”哈斯塔说，“意思是用数字让人产生想要跳楼的欲望。比方说‘跳楼大甩卖’。”

“我以为那是‘数学课’的定义。”小怪物插嘴。

“闭嘴。”哈斯塔威胁，“不然我就把你烧成灰。”

大衮决定是时候把话题拽回去了。“别卖关子了。到底发生了什么？”

“亚茨拉菲尔汇报时提过一次‘手机可以精准定位’，我一直不知道什么意思。直到今天！我在人类打电话时顺着电流爬了出来，一回头就看见那小子站在路中央发呆，这招可很方便。只是可惜人一死就会出车祸，把我……千千万万个我，介于那时候我是虫子状态，从窗口甩了出去。”

“你没丢掉哪一块吧？”别西卜问。“不是在关心你，只是确定你的皮囊不需要缝补。”

“好得很，现在就能再去爬一次电话。我拿到了他们的交易物品——喏，就是这个。我听见人类接通时在说什么糖果还有万圣节，就顺势掉了个包。”

恶魔们窸窸窣窣地凑了上来，对着长桌上那颗漆黑锃亮的核弹头陷入沉默。

“它叫什么？”其中一个问。

“这次大概要用法语称呼它。”另一个说。

“管那么多干什么？来个力气大的，把它撬开。”有个特别暴躁的恶魔提议，“里面有什么一目了然。”

克鲁利与亚茨小心翼翼地打开手提箱，映入眼帘的是错综复杂的电线与读数盘。他俩脸挤着脸，如同凝视深渊那样凝视着箱子。箱子回以凝视。箱子一动不动。

“东西呢？”克鲁利说。

“跟你说了不会爆炸的。”亚茨一边说一边伸进去摸索，突然愣住了。

“怎么？”天使扬起半边眉毛，同时小心翼翼地战术后仰。

亚茨缓缓张开手心，躺在里面的是一颗包装花里胡哨的糖果。“不给糖就捣蛋。”他像是揭露大奖的蹩脚魔术师，盯着糖块三秒钟后才抬头看向克鲁利，缓缓露出一个十足十的恶魔笑容。

“我好像知道发生什么了。”克鲁利显然在思考截然不同的东西。他拉下手刹，一脚油门驶离苏活区的幽暗小路，“我们去塔德菲尔德。”

“干嘛？”

“家访。”

与此同时，比西藏人挖出的地道还远远要深的地表之下，一阵沉闷的轰鸣正怒吼着蔓延开来，力度之强，破坏力之大，冲击波掀飞玻璃，扯碎吊灯，以摧枯拉朽之势震颤着每一位未曾亲历过现代军事武装力量的恶魔。

“我想起来了，哈米吉多顿。那时候的天启四骑士就打算用这个玩意儿。”别西卜脚步虚浮地爬上被削了一大半的座位，被冲击波震得牙酸耳鸣眼睛疼，“战争说会有不止一朵蘑菇在地球上方绽放，因为污染也很兴奋，我还以为说的是带毒菌子。”

“这可是真他妈的大的一朵蘑菇啊。”哈斯塔的下巴磕在一块立柱上，语无伦次地双眼失焦。他长袍破破烂烂的样子总会给人以蠕虫般的联想，更别提长袍的主人还在神经质地抽动。“蘑菇。嘿嘿，蘑菇。”

地狱一向破烂的照明设施在这场浩劫中坏得更加彻底了。不过不用担心，俗话说得好，如果上帝对你关上了一扇门，就一定会为你移开一只窖井盖。好几位恶魔发现惊喜地发现，他们再也不用畏惧在黑暗中迷失方向，只是有一定几率会把自己闪瞎。利古尔头顶的蟾蜍像是经历了一次超能进化，现在它是亮眼的粉紫色，双眼迪斯科光球般散射着光斑，一吐舌头能伸出三尺远。

“神说：‘要有光’，我呸。老子就是自己的光。我的路，我要自己……”一位恶魔的豪言壮语消失在半截，他一脚踩空掉进了裂隙，没人知道下面通向哪里。

上帝的窖井盖果然挪开了。天堂或是地狱，祂总是一视同仁。

除了那些正瘫在地上干呕的，剩下的恶魔都嗑嗨了一般围着核弹的残骸蹦蹦跳跳。其中不少长出了三条腿或是六条胳膊，光是理清行走顺序都要费上一番功夫。

“这真是个好主意啊，干。把这种武器带去人口稠密区。”哈斯塔带着醉酒般的傻笑感慨，“大面积收割灵魂，也只有亚茨拉菲尔那个疯子想得出来。”

“嗨，理理我，嗨。”欢声笑语中，深潜者首领大衮在惨叫，“我怎么长出了两条尾巴！！！”

如果亚茨拉菲尔在这里，他一定会耐心解释：“没有关系，你只是朝现代化的道路多迈了一步。听说过星巴克*吗？”

“什么，我完全没听说。”亚当眨着他的蓝眼睛问，那副关切国家大事的模样比英国首相还英国首相，“有核弹入境了英国？”

“我以为你已经解决了它们。”克鲁利说，四个孩子面面相觑，佩帕格外心虚地看了一眼天空，这让天使敏锐地意识到女孩是突破口。“核弹变糖果，裹着南瓜头的包装纸？上面还印着‘哈姆雷斯*玩具城’？”

“哈姆雷斯！”佩帕懊丧地叫起来，用手肘撞了一下亚当，亚茨拉菲尔心惊胆战地看着人类儿童对地狱之子欲行不轨，“当然只有英国人才会买哈姆雷斯的万圣节糖果，你暴露了！我就说这个计划有纰漏……”

“呃，也不全是。”亚茨瞥着箱子里的巧克力糖果球，突然很好奇它尝起来会是什么味道。“不是英国人才会买什么糖的问题，而是……整个地球也只有你能把核弹变成糖果。”

“什么炸弹？我只是清除了核辐射。没辐射就没问题了，对吧？”亚当盘腿坐在地上，抓着自己的脚踝前后摇摆，“我不知道它们去了哪里，如果它们本来会爆炸的话，那么还是会炸。但是哪天……”

亚当突然不说话了。所有人齐刷刷看向正剥开糖纸、把巧克力往嘴里塞的亚茨拉菲尔。

**更正**，在求生欲与好奇心二选一的选择题中，亚茨拉菲尔显然是个没有求生欲的恶魔。

“亚茨等一——”

“唔？”

咔。还没等克鲁利去抠亚茨的嘴巴，后者的牙齿已经咬开了巧克力球，并且嚼了两下。

四个孩子和一位天使屏息以待。

它没炸。

“是榛子果仁味，还有焦糖夹心。”亚茨快乐地宣布，“够甜，我喜欢。”

亚当后花园的三界谈话如火如荼地进行时，有两个耶稣基督末世圣徒教会*教徒摁响了他家的门铃，扬先生与扬夫人不在家（每次亚茨与克鲁利来拜访亚当时，这对可爱的夫妻总会突然想起不得不外出的事情），他们等了很久也没有人来应门，最后不得不放弃尝试。

“嗨，你还好吗？你今天脸色不太对。”其中一个问他的同伴。

“做噩梦了，一晚上都不安稳，像是大地在震。我真的讨厌有关地狱的噩梦。”被问话的传教士闷闷不乐地整理着自己的名牌。

“你看见什么了？”

“成吉思汗、杰夫瑞·达摩、希特勒，还有好多臭名昭著的家伙。我记得有个尖叫的女人……她好像长了两条尾巴？！”

“两条尾巴的人鱼。星巴克在地狱。”另一人惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，“你知道我在想什么，对吧。”

“完全明白，兄弟。”他说，“教义不赞成我们喝咖啡是有原因的*。”

“等等，”克鲁利一抬手截住了谈话的进程，“我发现我们在谈论两件完全不同的事情。”

“不是福岛吗？”温斯利戴说。

“不是土耳其吗？”亚茨说。

“看。”克鲁利摊开手。

“不是我说，但是世界最近真的有点乱套。”佩帕煞有介事地评价。

“我早就说了，我不想统治世界。”亚当捂住脑袋，“虽然我也不想上学。数学比世界末日还难攻克。”

“你家订报纸了吗？”天使问。

邮局自行车的铃铛适时地响了起来，一个半大小子蹬着轮子，叮叮当当歪歪扭扭地路过后花园外的小路。

“号外，号外！第19号台风‘海贝思’过境日本，福岛核电厂的带辐射垃圾疑似被冲进河道，目前下落不明*，当局被迫承认……”报童一看有观众就来了劲，“要来一份吗，先生们和女士？”

“这就是你们干的事情吧。”克鲁利接过报纸（报童奇迹般地忘记收钱了），一边抖开一边看向孩子们。

“完蛋了，说好是个秘密任务的。”佩帕又肘击了亚当一次，力道之大，看得亚茨的心脏快要蹦出嗓子眼。

“又不是人人适合当特工。”亚当狡辩，关键词让恶魔突然想起了什么。

“你的思维很正常，”他煞有介事地说，“所以真的不适合当特工。”

“让我来教你。”克鲁利已经翻完了国际新闻版面，毫不意外地看见美国与土耳其还在就核弹话题扯皮。战争都在哈米吉多顿时消失得无影无踪了，还能指望他们打起来不成？天使突然觉得有点无聊。“如果你把东西弄丢了，不要急着承认，只需要——转移注意力。”

“就像我把火焰剑搞丢之后，我瞒了上帝好一阵子。”亚茨插嘴。

亚当皱起了眉头。“但这不诚实。”

“所以我堕天了。”

“天使从不说谎，这是有目共睹的事实。”克鲁利的表情非常严肃，一只手紧紧捂着恶魔的嘴巴，“我们只是部分地透露事实，或者在另一个不相关又略微相关的方面坦诚。我在教你说谎吗，亚当？”

唔唔唔，唔唔唔唔唔唔。亚茨说。

不是不是，当然不是。亚当把头摇得像拨浪鼓一样。

+

一周之后，上午十一点。克鲁利上从他的床上醒来，难得地感到神清气爽。没有凌晨问他来不来酒吧嗨的恶魔，没有半夜尖叫让他去保释某个犯事恶魔的警局电话，没有大清早凭空出现非要来给他做爱心早餐（总是炸了厨房的那一声才把克鲁利弄醒）的亚茨拉菲尔。

住他楼下的老太太也很高兴，她的炖菜终于闻起来不像是烧糊了一样。

克鲁利在屋里转了一圈，心血来潮地打开了电视。这只电视机是他二十多年前买的黑白款式，没有插电源，没有竖天线，但奇迹般地保持着日新月异的高水准。屏幕只闪了两秒的雪花，随后跳到了午间新闻，放映出的画面可以媲美液晶级别。

克鲁利用这点时间给他的绿植浇了水，并用眼神恐吓其中几盆挺直腰杆。

“当地时间23日，美国总统特朗普在白宫就叙利亚最新局势发表声明。”画面里的播报员小姐语速极快地念道，“土耳其政府承诺将在叙利亚实现‘永久停火’，美国因此将解除此前对土耳其施加的制裁*……”

失去了天启四骑士的世界真是和平得令人难以置信。克鲁利从冰箱里拿出一瓶起泡酒（冰箱同样没有插上电源，但是插电与制冷功能有联系吗？没有），电视里西装革履的新闻评论员们正在就地中海东岸的历史恩怨展开激烈辩论，没有人提到50枚核弹的进一步处理方案，甚至没有一条新闻暗示空军基地或是运输的字眼。干得好啊，亚当。

就在这时，一阵刺耳的电铃打断了克鲁利的沉思。

“克鲁利！亲爱的！今晚市郊有烟火表演！”还没等他去应门，亚茨拉菲尔的声音已经从音响里活力满满地传出来，“你来不来！来嘛来嘛！！”

+

等克鲁利终于找到草坪高坡上的恶魔时，后者看样子已经来了一阵子了。

“嗨，在这里！”他喊，而克鲁利不得不凝视他五秒才敢上前。亚茨的黑眼线比往日更黑，几乎到了黑洞的程度，惊世骇俗地穿了皮衣加短裙（格纹！）的搭配。他的浅色眼睛在煤灰似的黑里闪闪发光，快乐得仿佛出栏的羊。

“你这又是怎么了？”天使问。

“啊，我又一个人去了趟圣詹姆斯公园，本来只是想买个冰淇淋。结果就在我看报纸的时候，有个人在身边坐下来，问我有没有兴趣……”

“打住，我不想听。”克鲁利的太阳穴突突跳，指着亚茨的右手，“告诉我这个没有危险就行。”

恶魔摊开手，里面是一颗心形的红色手榴弹。

“啊，这个吗。”他更加欢欣雀跃了，“我向你保证你会喜欢的，这是——”

轰。

一声巨响在他们的头顶炸开。亮橙的火团纷纷扬扬四散成金色红色的光点，烟火表演开始了。

这让他们的谈话中断了一阵子。当三束烟火窜上天空，平行展开成繁星的模样时，亚茨又开口了。

“我和亚当商量了一下，核弹的问题全都解决了。”他说。

克鲁利点点头，“我看到新闻了。”

“这么快吗？”恶魔有点惊讶，往上指着青烟缭绕的夜空，“我说的是这个，基地丢失的那些基本全都在这里。只有一颗核弹怎么都找不到，亚当则说已经不在地表了，让我们不用太担心。”

克鲁利面无表情地保持抬头的姿势，突然觉得刚刚放完的那几颗轨迹有点像蘑菇。

“没有核辐射，一样会爆炸，只是炸得更有艺术性。”亚茨无知无觉，还在快乐地继续他的感慨，“这可真漂亮。亲爱的，我们阻止了又一场世界末日。”

“你好像很喜欢这里。”克鲁利说，“我是指，比**我**还要喜欢这里。这对恶魔来说也算堕落了吧？”

亚茨扭过头看着他，不在乎地耸耸肩，凭空给自己变出了一杯玛格丽特。“宇宙很大，没错。选择也很多。”他说，声音有点模糊，因为恶魔开始执着地舔杯口的盐粒，“但如果不好好爱护眼下这一颗的话，恐怕去哪里都是一样的。”

愿我们永远也不用发现宇宙如此广阔，行星如此寒冷，心与灵魂如此空虚，以至于我们永不能用爱与温暖填满它们*。

真奇怪，虽然亚茨拉菲尔身为恶魔，你却从不会因为他大谈爱而感到诡异。

克鲁利的喉头滑动了两下，烟花表演正在接近尾声。金光灿烂的各类金属劈啪作响地飞向空中，在爆裂中带起硝烟味浓重的灰尘。

克鲁利只是仰头看着，最后如释重负地叹了口气。他伸手揽住恶魔的肩膀，亚茨递给了他一杯加冰威士忌。

“愿参加烟火秀的人类永远不用发现，”他说，“他们刚刚把49颗核弹做成的礼花炸上了天。”

**FIN.**

*指的是美国总统特朗普。

*指的是新上任的英国首相鲍里斯·约翰逊，他和特朗普是同款发型（而且出生地其实在美国）。

*2019年10月16日的新闻。

*出自爱丽丝漫游仙境的台词“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”

*星巴克的LOGO塞壬海妖是一条双尾美人鱼的形象。

*哈姆雷斯，Hamley’s, 英国老牌玩具城。

*坊间更常用的称呼是摩门教。

*摩门教徒不被允许喝咖啡或茶，因为咖啡因“被视为远离上帝的滑坡的一部分”。音乐剧摩门经的“Spooky Mormon Hell Dream”里也能看见一大杯星巴克在舞台上与魔鬼们蹦蹦跳跳。

*2019年10月17日的新闻。

*2019年20月24日的新闻。

*出自《星际迷航》系列。


End file.
